El juego de Ender
|fecha original = 1985 |premios = * Premio Nébula (1985) * Premio Hugo (1986) * Premio Ignotus (1994) |isbn original = 0-312-93208-1 |serie = Saga de Ender |anterior = |siguiente = La voz de los muertos }} El juego de Ender (título original Ender's Game, 1985) es la novela más conocida de Orson Scott Card. Obtuvo los dos premios más prestigiosos de la ciencia ficción: el Premio Nébula a la mejor novela en 1985 y el Premio Hugo a la mejor novela en 1986. La novela se originó como un cuento de ciencia ficción en la revista Analog (1977), cuento que recibió el Premio Ignotus de 1994, así como sendas nominaciones al Hugo y Locus de 1978. Está ambientada en un futuro donde la humanidad se enfrenta al exterminio a manos de una agresiva sociedad extraterrestre conocida como los "insectores" (buggers en el original). Andrew 'Ender' Wiggin es reclutado a la edad de seis años para ser adiestrado en la Escuela de Batalla, una estación espacial donde niños superdotados son preparados desde su infancia para dirigir la próxima guerra. El juego de Ender es el primero de un grupo de cuatro libros conocidos como la Saga de Ender. En 1999 Card comenzó una serie de novelas paralela a la acción descrita en la Saga de Ender, la Saga de las Sombras, que se compone de otros cuatro libros. La primera de estas novelas fue La Sombra de Ender. Creación e inspiración La original Novela corta "El Juego de Ender", publicada en 1977 en Analog Science Fiction and Fact., ofrece una pequeña vista de las experiencias de Ender en la Escuela de Batalla y la Escuela de Comandantes: la novela la completa con escenas de la vida de Ender antes, durante y después de la guerra, y también contiene algunos capítulos que describen la situación política altamente explosiva en la que se encuentra inmersa La Tierra a su regreso. En un comentario integrado en el audiolibro del 20 aniversario de la edición de la novela, así como en la edición definitiva del autor de 1991, Card dijo que "El Juego de Ender" fue escrito específicamente para establecer el personaje de Ender en su rol como Portavoz en La voz de los muertos. En su introducción de 1991, Card comentaba la influencia de la Saga de la Fundación de Isaac Asimov tanto en la novela corta como en la novela. El trabajo del historiador Bruce Catton sobre la Guerra Civil Americana también influyó mucho en Card. Argumento En el año 2070 la humanidad está en guerra con una raza extraterrestre conocida como los insectores (su nombre proviene del parecido que tienen a los insectos). Tras fracasar en su Primera Invasión del sistema solar la cual esta cerca de acabar con la humanidad, la humanidad establece una alianza mundial para hacer frente a la amenaza, con la creación de una unidad militar internacional, la Flota Internacional (FI), otorgandose el gobierno del planeta a la "Hegemonía" dividíendose el gobierno del planeta entre tres cuerpos: el Hegemon, el Polemarch, y el Strategos; los cuales pelean por el dominio durante la guerra. En este futuro la humanidad ha desarrollado el viaje interestelar, la comunicación más rápida que la luz (denominada ansible en las novelas de Ursula K. Le Guin), el control sobre la gravedad y otros mecanismo y armas (muchos descubiertos a partir de los restos de la Primera Invasión Insectora). La primera invasión fue detenida en el último momento por el talento del estratega, Mazer Rackham. Pero han pasado décadas, y la humanidad se enfrenta a un futuro incierto esperando el exterminio de una posible segunda invasión por los extraterrestres. [[Ender|Andrew Ender Wiggin]] es un niño prodigio estadounidense, reclutado por la Flota Internacional para su entrenamiento y futuro liderazgo en la guerra contra los Insectores. Ender es el tercero de tres hermanos en una sociedad con restricciones de natalidad por el exceso de población en el que las familias no pueden tener más de dos hijos. Ender fue engendrado con permiso del gobierno, ya que sus hermanos fueron unos genios, y con la condición de que a los seis años volverían a por él para instruirle y convertirlo en el mejor comandante de la historia. Su personalidad viene marcada por la rivalidad y temor hacia su hermano Peter que le odia por ser mejor que él y el amor y compasión de su hermana Valentine. En la Escuela de Batalla, (una estación espacial usada como complejo militar de entrenamiento para los niños) se transforma rápidamente en un líder nato deslumbrando a sus profesores y compañeros, pasando de ser el cadete de menor edad a comandante de la Escuadra Dragón (los estudiantes están organizados en Escuadras con 40 miembros y un comandante, cuya función es realizar combates entre sí en gravedad cero) creada ex profeso para ponerle las cosas difíciles, y que terminará rompiendo todas las estadísticas de la escuela. Como parte de su entrenamiento psicológico Ender practica un juego de fantasía, que forma parte de su entrenamiento psicológico (el cual es controlado con brutalidad por el cínico coronel Hyrum Graff, director de la escuela), al igual que las pruebas a las que le someten continuamente, hasta el examen final, la verdadera prueba de su valía para salvar el mundo. Mientras Ender sigue su entrenamiento, sus dos hermanos buscan modificar la opinión pública mundial mediante su participación en foros de redes informáticas, bajo dos personalidades fingidas, el sensato Locke (a cargo de Peter) y el demagogo xenófobo Demóstenes (a cargo de Valentine). Su principal meta es lograr que los líderes mundiales no pertenecientes al Pacto de Varsovia se den cuenta de los planes expansionistas que tienen los rusos y sus aliados. El cuento breve original es tan sólo una descripción de las experiencias de Ender en la Escuela de Batalla, mientras que la novela es un trabajo complejo en el que se abordan temas clásicos de la ciencia ficción desde una perspectiva más psicológica. Mazer Rackham Mazer Rackham es uno de los personajes más intrigantes de la novela, que juega un papel muy significativo: es una leyenda de la Flota Internacional, una organización militar que adiestra cadetes espaciales y se ocupa de la protección del planeta Tierra. Mazer destruyó la flota insectora enemiga en la Segunda Invasión y se convirtió en leyenda por su proeza. Premios * Premio Hugo a la mejor novela en 1986. * Premio Nébula a la mejor novela en 1985. Revisiones del Libro En 1991, Card revisó el libro. Realizó muchos pequeños cambios para reflejar el climá político de la época, incluyendo la caída paulatina de la Unión Soviética. En el mundo posterior de Ender en el Exilio, Card indica en el capítulo 5 que muchos de los detalles de El Juego de Ender han sido modificados para usarlos en las posteriores novelas y historías cortas. Para ajustarse a ese nuevo material, Card ha reescrito el capítulo 15, y planea ofrecer una edición revisada del libro en un futuro cercano. Audio edition, Macmillan Audio, Nov 2008 Adaptaciones Película La compañía Warner Bros tenía un proyecto para una película basada en la novela original y realizada por la compañía Fresco Pictures. Esta película se encontraba en fase de pre-producción y en principio iba a ser dirigida por Wolfgang Petersen. Sin embargo, después de varios meses sin ninguna noticia, el nombre de Petersen desapareció del proyecto en la página web imdb, lo que hace pensar que seguramente el director finalmente sea otro (se ha especulado con la posibilidad de que sea Ridley Scott). El guion de la película fue finalizado por Orson Scott Card en mayo del 2003. A finales del 2008 se podía leer en imdb que la película quedaba cancelada, ya que el contrato que habían firmado Warner Bros y Orson Scott Card había expirado sin un acuerdo. El 14 de noviembre del 2008 Orson Scott Card lo explicó en su web. El 25 de febrero del 2009 Orson Scott Card anunció en su página web que ha terminado la última y mejor revisión de guion para la película, la cual ha enviado a Odd Lot Entertainment, que ha puesto a unos productores a trabajar conjuntamente con Orson Scott Card para la realización de la película. Finalmente, el rodaje de la película se espera que comience a mediados de 2012 y que sea dirigida por Gavin Hood. El casting comenzó en 2011, con los siguientes actores: * Asa Butterfield – Ender Wiggin * Hailee Steinfeld – Petra Arkanian * Brendan Meyer – Stilson * Harrison Ford – Colonel Hyrum Graff * Abigail Breslin – Valentine Wiggin * Aramis Knight – Bean * Moises Arias – Bonzo * Jimmy Pinchak – Peter Wiggin * Suraj Parthasarathy –Alai * Conor Carroll – Bernard * Khylin Rhambo – Dink * Ben Kingsley – Mazer Rackham Novelas paralelas Card retomó la historia de El juego de Ender en una novela paralela, La sombra de Ender, donde se desarrollan los mismos acontecimientos, pero desde el punto de vista de otro personaje, el pequeño Bean. A este libro le han seguido una serie de novelas que desarrollan la vida de Bean, Petra y otros graduados de la escuela de batalla: La sombra del Hegemón, Marionetas de la Sombra, La sombra del Gigante y Sombras en fuga. Videojuego El videojuego titulado El juego de ender: Sala de Batalla será distribuido de forma digital para todas las plataformas. Actualmente se encuentra en desarrollo por Chair Entertainment, quien también desarrolló los juegos de Xbox Live Arcade Resaca y Shadow Complex. Chair compró la licencia a Card de su novela ''Imperio'', que se convirtió en un best-seller. Poco se sabe acerca del juego, salvo su ubicación en el universo de Ender y que se centrará en la Sala de Batalla. En diciembre de 2010, se anunció que el desarrollo de videojuegos se había detenido y el proyecto en suspenso por tiempo indefinido. Cómic La editorial americana Marvel Comics y Orson Scott Card anunciaron el 19 de Abril del 2008, que se editara una adaptación en formato de serie limitada de El juego de ender como el primero de una serie de cómics que adaptaran todas las novelas de la Saga de ender; lo que en palabras de Card es el primer paso para trasladar la novela a los medios visuales. Las cinco primeras series, tituladas El juego de ender: La escuela de batalla, será escrita por Mike Carey aunque en un principio el guion iba a estar escrito por Chris Yost, bajo la supervisión de Orson Scott Card. El dibujante será el catalán Pasqual Ferry. Ya hay publicados más de 11. Traducciones El Juego de Ender ha sido traducido a 28 idiomas: ("Ender's Game"). * ("Ender's Game"). * (Āndé de yóuxì) ("Ender's Game"), 2003. * ("Ender's Game"), 2007. * ("Ender's Game"), 1994. * ("Ender's Strategy"), 1990. * ("Ender Wins"). * ("Ender's Game"), 2000. * ("Ender"), 1990. * ("The Ender Strategy"), 1996, 1999, 2000, 2001. * ("The Great Game"), 1986, 2005. * (Ha-Misḥaq šel Ender) ("Ender's Game"), 1994. * ("Endgame"), 1991. * ("Ender's Game"). * (Endā no Gēmu) ("Ender's Game"), 1987. * (Endaŭi Geim) ("Ender's Game"), 1992, 2000 (two editions). * ("Ender's Game"), 2008. * ("Ender's Game"), 2007 * ("Ender's Game"), 1999. * ("Ender's Game"), 1994. * ("The Game of the Exterminator") (Brasil). * ("To paichnídi tou Enter")("Ender's Game"), 1996. * ("The Final Game") (Portugal). * ("Ender's Game"). * ("Ender's Game"), 1995, 1996, 2002, 2003 (two editions). * ("Ender's Game"), 1988. * ("Ender's Game"). * ("Ender's Game"), 1991, 1998. * ("The Game that Changed the World"), 2007. * ("Ender's Game"). }} Véase también * Saga de Ender * Anexo:Conceptos en la Saga de Ender * Anexo:Planetas de la Saga de Ender * Insectores Referencias Enlaces externos * Información sobre la película en IMDB * Intergalactic Medicine Show: REvista online de ciencia ficción publicada por Orson Scott Card. Categoría:Libros de 1985 Categoría:Novelas de la Saga de Ender Categoría:Premio Hugo a la mejor novela Categoría:Premio Nébula a la mejor novela Categoría:Saga de Ender bg:Играта на Ендър ca:El Joc d'Ender da:Ender's Game de:Das große Spiel (Buch) en:Ender's Game eu:Enderren Jokoa fr:La Stratégie Ender he:המשחק של אנדר it:Il gioco di Ender ja:エンダーのゲーム lv:Endera spēle no:Enders spill pl:Gra Endera pt:O Jogo do Exterminador ro:Jocul lui Ender ru:Игра Эндера simple:Ender's Game sk:Ender’s Game sl:Enderjeva igra th:เกมพลิกโลก uk:Гра Ендера zh:安德的游戏